


inbox (21)

by kittpurrson



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Break Up, Epistolary, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, SKAM Fic Week, email fic, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittpurrson/pseuds/kittpurrson
Summary: For SKAM fic week day 4: coworkers au.Sent: Monday 9:55From: christinaberg@telenor.noTo: evakwatchSubject: meeting today!!Did you see Isak’s face when Even walked in late today? And we have to sit in a meeting with them for an hour???? #nottodaysatan





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> For SKAM fic week. Thanks to my girl Immy for the advice and cheerleading <3

## Monday

Sent: Monday, 9:21  
From: williammagnusson@telenor.no  
To: <customer service team 3>  
Subject: Team Meeting TODAY 15:00        

Dear team,

Just a reminder that we will be meeting today at 15:00 for training on the new script and to welcome our new team member, Mari. However, I will take the opportunity to remind you now (again) that “dude, that sucks” is not an appropriate response to customer concerns.

Best,  
W

P.S. Whoever has taken my lunch from the communal kitchen, I expect it returned immediately. My food is clearly labelled for this reason.

-

Sent: Monday 9:26  
From: mahdidisi@telenor.no  
To: eliasbakkoush@telenor.no  
Subject: What did Noora make him today?

I’ll give you 100kr for her tortilla.

-

Sent: Monday 9:28  
From: mahdidisi@telenor.no  
To: eliasbakkoush@telenor.no  
Subject: 50kr and we’ll split it

Deal.

-

Sent: Monday 9:55  
From: christinaberg@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: meeting today!!

Did you see Isak’s face when Even walked in late today? And we have to sit in a meeting with them for an hour???? #nottodaysatan

-

Sent: Monday 16:35  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <customer service team 3>  
Subject: Notes from today’s meeting

Hi everyone,

Please find attached the notes from today’s meeting, including the new script.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or I can pass them on to William!

Hope you had a great day!

Vilde

-

Sent: Monday 16:35  
From: mariaspeflaten@telenor.no  
To: noora.saetre@stortinget.no  
Subject: Since William doesn’t know anything…

… you have to fill me in. What is up with these two guys on his team? I don’t know anyone else well enough to ask for gossip yet, lol xx

-

Sent: Monday 16:37  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: re: meeting from hell

Welcome to Evak watch, Mari ;) who wants to fill her in?

P.S. Drinks after shift is over? I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE

-

Sent: Monday 16:44  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
Subject: re: meeting from hell

Even said he isn’t coming, so make sure Isak does. Rewards coming your way if you manage it <3

-

Sent: Monday 16:44  
From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: evamohn@telenor.no  
Subject: fine

He says he’ll come, but stop meddling.

See you in fifteen <3


	2. Tuesday

**TUESDAY**

Sent: Tuesday 9:12  
From: magnusfossbakken@telenor.no  
To: isakvaltersen@telenor.no, jonasvasquez@telenor.no, mahdidisi@telenor.no, eliasbakkoush@telenor.no, yousefacar@telenor.no  
Subject: boyyyyys

Does anyone have ibux? Hellpppp meeee

P.S. Stay away from the second cubicle in the men’s toilets. Sorry!

-

Tuesday 9:21  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: defcon 2

Okay, so here’s what we know so far (for Mari’s benefit).

  1. Even and Isak dated when they first worked here together (according to jonas, who met Isak around the same time)
  2. Even and Isak broke up after 6 months and Isak moved to Bergen (<3) for a year 
  3. Isak moved back two months ago
  4. As far as we can tell, they haven’t talked properly since
  5. They are both single



Even isn’t here yet and Isak looks like hell. Something clearly happened last night. But what?

-

Sent: Tuesday 11:45  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: s.bakkoush@medisin.uio.no  
Subject: Halla

Hope you’re having a good day at work <3 What do you feel like having for dinner tonight? Let me know and I’ll pick something up before I come over.

P.S. I think Isak is having a bad time of it this morning. Do you know what’s up with him?

-

Sent: Tuesday 11:24  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
Subject: Last night

Even’s moping and Sana said something about a drunk dial last night. How’s Isak doing?

-

From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: yousefacar@telenor.no  
Subject: Re: Last night

Yeah, stuff got pretty messy last night. Don’t tell the others?

-

From: williammagnusson@telenor.no

To: isakvaltersen@telenor.no  
Subject: Re: Last night

Isak,

That’s the second customer today you’ve passed on to me with complaints. Don’t let it happen again.

W


	3. Wednesday

##  **WEDNESDAY**

Sent: Monday, 8:21  
From: williammagnusson@telenor.no  
To: <customer service team 3>  
Subject: URGENT: broadband issue flag-up

Please find attached a script for calls today concerning broadband failures in the Oslo area. Familiarize yourselves with it and be prepared for some angry customers.

W

-

Sent: Monday, 11:58  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: christinaberg@telenor.no  
Subject: Yikes

Are you okay? I could hear that woman shouting from my desk.

-

Sent: Monday, 12:00  
From: christinaberg@telenor.no  
To: evamohn@telenor.no  
Subject: It’s chill

No worries, I handled her like a boss.

Speaking of: William is being such a dick today. Did Noora make him sleep on the sofa last night or what?

-

Sent: Monday, 12:03  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: christinaberg@telenor.no  
Subject: ugh

I wish. She still hasn’t dumped him. Apparently he’s promised he’ll change. Again.

Did you see Even just now? He practically fell off his chair watching Isak get called into William’s office…

-

Sent: Monday 14:14  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: evenbechnaesheim@telenor.no  
Subject: Can’t you just talk to him?

Bro.

I know it’s easier said than done, but this is seriously sad to watch, man.

-

Sent: Monday 15:49  
From: magnusfossbakken@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: OMG

GUYS!!! IT HAPPENED!

I was just in the bathroom and overheard Isak and Even talking (I was in the cubicle). ACTUAL QUOTE FROM ISAK BEFORE HE STORMED OUT: “You’re the one that got back with your ex-girlfriend.”

DOES THIS MEAN EVEN IS STRAIGHT?

-

Sent: Monday 16:02  
From: mahdidisi@telenor.no  
To: magnusfossbakken@telenor.no  
Subject: He’s pansexual

I’m not even going to ask about you and the cubicle.

-

Sent: Monday 16:49  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: evenbechnaesheim@telenor.no  
Subject: off sick?

You are still not back so I have covered for you with William. I hope you are okay <3


	4. Thursday

##  **THURSDAY**

Sent: Thursday 9:00  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
Subject: uhhhh

Even’s not coming in today, if you wanted to tell Isak. Any idea what Isak said to him yesterday?

-

Thursday 9:23  
From: christinaberg@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: defcon 3

Today’s update:

  1. Yesterday, Magnus overheard Isak yell at Even for leaving him to go back to his ex!! Drama!!
  2. Today, Even is not in the office
  3. Isak looks like shit



What do we think? Did Even really break up with Isak for Sonja? (#teamisak)

-

Thursday 9:29  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: re: defcon 3

William was horrible to Isak yesterday just before Magnus said he heard them in the toilets. He was probably very stressed :( 

-

Thursday 9:38  
From: eliasbakkoush@telenor.no  
To: yousefacar@telenor.no  
Subject: update from the evakwatchers

Bro apparently Isak thinks Even broke up with him to go back to Sonja? That is NOT the story Even told me??

-

Thursday 10:08  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: eliasbakkoush@telenor.no  
Subject: suddenly it all makes sense

Wow… What. 

Meet me in the breakroom in five.

-

Sent: Thursday 10:54  
From: eliasbakkoush  
To: <evakwatch>  
Subject: Fwd: Re: update from the evakwatchers

Okay so I looked into this because that sounds fake, sorry Chris. Confirmation from my boy Yousef tho:

Even didn’t break up with Isak to get back with Sonja. Isak broke up with Even.

#TEAMEVEN tbh

-

Sent: Thursday 12:21  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Re: update from the evakwatchers

!!!!!!!!!!

What the hell is Even telling people? I thought you said Even dumped Isak? Joooooonaaaaaaas you’re his best work friend spill the goods

-

Sent: Thursday 12:27  
From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: evamohn@telenor.no  
Subject: usually i’d tell you to stop digging but

What the fuck?

-

Thursday 15:55  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: re: defcon 3

I’m still very confused about what happened but Isak just emailed to ask me if Even was okay :( 

-

Thursday 15:59  
From: magnusfossbakken@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: made for each other

I’M CRYING HE STILL LOVES HIM 

#evakforever

-

Thursday 16:00  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: re: made for each other

:’( :’( :’(

-

Thursday 16:00  
From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: mahdidisi@telenor.no, magnusfossbakken@telenor.no,   
Subject: intervention time

Boys,

Smoke and fifa at my place tonight? Think it’s time to talk to Isak.


	5. Friday

##  **FRIDAY**

-

Sent: Friday 8:59  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: evenbechnaesheim@telenor.no  
Subject: welcome back

Welcome back Even!

Btw if WIlliam asks you had food poisoning. Sorry I couldn’t think of anything better on short notice <3 x

-

Sent: Friday 9:03  
From: mahdidisi@telenor.no  
To: <evakwatch>  
Subject: something’s gonna happen today

I have a good feeling about this, guys.

-

Sent: Friday 9:23  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: vildelien@telenor.no, christinaberg@telenor.no  
Subject: meet me in the toilets in five

Found some chatty drunk boys when I got home last night and sdfghjkl I think it’s time!!!

-

Friday 10:54  
From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: isakvaltersen@telenor.no  
Subject: have you asked him yet?

I have faith in you bro <3

-

Friday 11:19  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <evakwatch>  
Subject: !!!!

Even has just requested the same lunch break as Isak!!!!! 

-

Friday 11:24  
From: williammagnusson@telenor.no  
To: noorasaetre@stortinget.no  
Subject: what the hell is wrong with these people

Do you have any idea what my employees are up to today? You have to tell me if the girls have said anything to you. 

P.S. Whatever you made me for lunch is gone again. I don’t know why you bother.

-

Friday 12:00  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: <evakwatch>  
Subject: the suspense is killing me

Even and Isak just left together and I am already dying omg

-

Friday 12:02  
From: eliasbakkoush@telenor.no  
To: <evakwatch>  
Subject: yeah boiiiiii

GET IT EVEN

-

Friday 12:25  
From: magnusfossbakken@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: guys what if they’re

banging right now?

-

Friday 12:25  
From: mahdidisi@telenor.no  
To: magnusfossbakken  
Subject: re: guys what if they’re

During lunch?

Now I really don’t wanna know what you do in that cubicle.

-

Friday 12:50  
From: vildelien@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: is anyone else nervous

what if they’re killing each other?

-

Friday 12:50  
From: christinaberg@telenor.no  
To: <evak watch>  
Subject: nah, they’re probably

f*cking. 

-

Friday 12:50  
From: evamohn@telenor.no  
To: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
Subject: re: lunch today babe?

I can see you texting Isak under your desk, Vasquez. Don’t think you’re getting out of this without details. How is it going?

-

Friday 12:52  
From: jonasvasquez@telenor.no  
To: evamohn@telenor.no  
Subject: re: re: lunch today babe?

You’ll find out soon enough <3

-

Friday 12:59  
From: yousefacar@telenor.no  
To: sanabakkoush@medisin.uio.no  
Subject: you wanted an update

Guess who just walked in holding hands…!! <3

-

Friday 15:24  
From: williammagnusson@telenor.no  
To: isakvalterseni@telenor.no, evenbechnaesheim@telenor.no,   
Subject: [attachment: workplace intimate relations policy]

Isak and Even,

Congratulations, but I would like to remind you that company policy requires you to keep your relationship out of the office. 

The cleaning supplies cupboard will be locked from now on, and that’s all I will say on the matter.

W

-

Friday 16:40  
From: christinaberg@telenor.no  
To: <evakwatch>, jonasvasquez@telenor.no, yousefacar@telenor.no, isakvaltersen@telenor.no, evenbechnaesheim@telenor.no  
Subject: congratulations even and isak

but this job still sucks balls. Now what are we gonna talk about?

P.S. drinks tonight at my place? TGIF, everybody!


End file.
